


Imaginary Friend

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Spock, Gen, 虐猫描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Jim捡到了一只小猫咪。





	Imaginary Friend

Jim Kirk和小镇别出的青年没什么两样，他们都是急于离开贫瘠土地的飞鸟。

-

爱荷华，一个破败的小小城镇。被群山环绕的弹丸之地被猛烈的海风吹得抬不起头，最耀眼的物品就是广场上生锈了的青铜雕像，海洋女神象征繁荣的花环上斑驳的白色鸟屎累积成小疙瘩风吹雨下随着时间流逝缓慢累积。城镇处处飘散着近乎成形的鱼类腐烂的味道，伴随着婴儿出生、年轻人幽会、老妇人追打孙儿、老头子躺进土坑。灰暗的枝桠挡不住海风扬起的沙石，于是所有的桌椅板凳上永远覆盖着一层粗糙的沙粒，所有人一张开嘴就能尝到熟悉而苦涩的家乡气息。

小镇里最破败的角落停靠着昔日荣耀的开尔文号，如今它被挂着贝壳垃圾的渔网纠缠在礁石中，在海浪日复一日的冲击下苦苦哀嚎着。但在尼禄驾驶者嗤嗤冒气的大船与George Kirk撞得海天被火光点燃之前，它也曾是爱荷华的骄傲，是每一个居民对外来者挺起胸脯大声嚷嚷的支柱。现在居民们缩起了胸口，像虾子一样尴尬地弓着腰。爱荷华港口不适合停靠船只了，他们说，帆的时代也过去了。

但开尔文号也不是一无是处。它不那么完美地谢幕之后又找到了完美的新角色，成为了小Jimmy的庇护所——也曾经是昏昏沉沉的Winona、满口咒骂的Sam和其他一些来来去去的水手的暂住地。但他们都走了，有的驾着独木舟消失在海平线，有的拎着酒瓶摇摇晃晃地翻过了低矮绵延的山丘，有的就只是莫名其妙地消失了。

没有人知道小Jimmy多少岁了，曾经有偶然路过的贵族试图和这个可怜的孩子交谈以展示平易近人的品行，他们微微弯下腰客客气气地捏着嗓子说：“小可爱，告诉叔叔，你几岁了呀？”

Jimmy认认真真地掰着指头，花费了好一番时间才对扶着腰微微颤抖的叔叔奶声奶气地说：“Jimmy有——一百——岁——啦！”

但居民们都知道这个光着脚丫子吹着鼻涕泡的野孩子是George 和Winona的孩子。“George！”他们习惯性地发出惋惜的赞叹，“和Winona，漂亮的WIinona的孩子，居然就是这么一个样子。”

“如果Sam在的话，”他们左右张望了一下假装没看到酒桶后面隐藏的小小身影，忍不住提升了音量，“Winona绝不会彻底心碎、离家出走。”

一百岁的小Jimmy有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，却只会在恶作剧时闪着光芒；他有太阳一样耀眼的金发，却在海水的浸泡下虬结成一个个小团，沾着海滩上的贝壳的碎片；他有清脆的笑声，却总是伴随着大人的惊叫声响起；他有跑得飞快的双腿，却只是用来帮助他逃避惩罚。对于一个孩子来说被父母兄长遗弃的他太过悲惨，但对于一个身世悲惨的孩子来说总是在牧师引用名言出错时咯咯大笑的他太过聪明。于是他落得一个孤零零躺在漏着阳光和雨水的开尔文号肚子里自言自语的处境，靠着聪明的窃取和善良的施舍像坚强的灌木丛又像孤僻的城镇幽灵一样活了下来。

-

Jimmy Kirk长到（他决定自己已经）一百零一岁的第二天，他在船舷右侧的荆棘丛听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，和风吹过时被扎的哀叫的呜咽大不相同。他蹲下肉乎乎的身体歪着脑袋睁大眼睛往里面瞧，仔仔细细地扫视到第三遍时，一双魔鬼才能有的莹莹发光的眼睛攥住了他。

“嘿你好呀。”Jimmy忍不住咧开了嘴角，新长出的牙齿在阳光下反射着光。

一张黑黝黝的脸蛋从枝桠尖刺中出现，自然而坚定，像是一朵黑玫瑰从中生长而出。然后是柔韧细长的身躯，最后是一条仿佛有独立意志一样优雅摇摆的尾巴。Jimmy伸出黏糊糊脏兮兮的小手用一百零一岁的温柔抚摸过新客的身躯，陌生的触感让他激动得大笑起来。

一只猫。Jimmy在老Pike的的画册里曾经看到过这种生物。

“你好呀Pointy。”Jimmy轻轻碰了碰黑猫的耳朵，一只小巧的爪子以惊人的力气挥开了野孩子胆大包天的手。

这是他们相遇的那一天。

-

名字就好像一个咒语，你接收了它，它和将它赋予你的人就和你绑定在一起，轻易不能分离。

Spock在旧金山垃圾场短暂停留时听拾荒的女人这样告诉他。

这位神经兮兮的拾荒女人叫Amanda，她和她僵硬得像不锈钢锻造出的名为Sarek的丈夫是一对奇怪的夫妇，每天辛苦劳作后回到家第一件事情就是用污浊的水把自己从头到脚擦上一遍，然后才肯吃饭、亲昵、睡觉。即便如此他们还是死于破伤风。

Amanda和Sarek叫他Spock，他们也这样称呼家里唯一被蜡烛照亮的地方摆设的那张照片。

Spock是一只自尊自爱的黑猫，他清楚地意识到自己是与众不同的。他有及其敏锐的感官、强壮于其他同类的体魄，和独一无二的额头造型。那是一小撮扇形毛发，末端齐整，使他看起来威严而又傲慢。Amanda曾经每天都要花上二十分钟到半个小时替他梳理那一小撮额发，那是他唯一允许自己放松对人类警惕之心的时段。

现在这个脸颊脏兮兮的小男孩叫他Pointy，显然是赞美他刀削一样线条利落的耳朵。Spock矜持地接受了这个称呼，为了回应他的赞赏，Spock允许这个叫做Jimmy的孩子用他温暖的手触碰自己的下颌，抱着他在城镇的小道上颠簸着，跟随他在屋檐上灵活地蹦跳。他们花上一天的时间探索了这个微不足道的小城，然后踏着夕阳的余晖回到了有很多木架子和有趣的障碍物的开尔文，分享了从Mitchell家小院子里顺走的他们吃不完的小黄鱼，然后互道晚安。

Amanda抽泣着阖上双眼后第一次，他没有被威胁要剁下他的猫爪、剜下他的眼睛然后把他的耳朵折起来用木头串起来的顽童追打着仓皇奔命渡过猫生艰难的一天。

-

Jimmy和Pointy相遇的第一天，他带着小伙伴去了所有他喜欢的地方，老教授Pike家的书房和厨房、上校Gary Mitchell家的后院、牧师Marcus先生的酒窖、兽医Bones的猫咪专用仓库……

第二天，他们窝在开尔文的最深处，把耳朵贴在船壁上，开尔文在雨水持续的浇灌下被拍打得剧烈摇晃，没有固定好的箱子笨拙地滑动着，带得舱内震动，似乎随时就要轰然倒塌。Jimmy紧紧抱着自己唯一的朋友，他开心而紧张地想象着暴雨累积下水逐渐漫涨，开尔文挣脱了渔网与灌木的束缚在狂风暴雨乌云密布中沿着Sam行走过的航线逐渐远去，也许George Kirk的身影会在船长室内像圣诞惊喜一样出现，也许他们会追上Sam的步伐，也许在某个无人问津的岛屿Wiona正在椰子树下等待着他们，也许会有一些城镇居民插着腰注视着他们远去并意识到Kirk家的人都注定有着相同的命运。

第三天、第四天，远行不成的Jimmy躲在腐朽的木箱中打着喷嚏，他略高的体温吸引着Pointy，猫咪小声的嘟囔像摇篮曲一样温暖。海风变得不那么熏热了，冷飕飕地仿佛藏着小刀片。他和Pointy严严实实地贴附着彼此，只有伸手去够取干面包和腌鱼干时才舍得稍稍和彼此分开。

第五天，还有些头重脚轻的Jimmy憋不住抄起Pointy攀爬上礁石。黑猫嫌弃地把自己尊贵的脚掌按在粗糙的石头上，而Jimmy一百零一岁的、小巧的、几乎不怎么穿鞋袜的脚掌已经长了厚厚的茧子，在地面上制造着小小的沙尘暴。他们大呼小叫着，胡言乱语被海风吹得七零八落。

晚上Jimmy侧躺着弓着身体，满足地感受肚皮上猫毛的触感。他们——他和Pointy算是出生入死同甘共苦的好朋友了。那么他们会像冒险小说里的人物一样，短暂分离、永远相伴。他傻兮兮地抿嘴笑着，欢欣之余竟然感觉有些羞涩。

第六天早上Jimmy被眼皮上跳跃的刺眼阳光唤醒，他眨了三次眼睛才从梦境的欢乐中醒来，呆滞了五秒才发现心中的空落之感来自何处。

Pointy不在他的怀里。

-

McCoy痛恨两件事情——孩子的眼泪和动物虐待。

Kirk家的小子抱着一团血肉撞开他卧室的门时，McCoy正瘫在沙发上灌酒，也许是他醉酒时眼神仍有一丝清明，或许是因为他手边从来没有棍棒鱼叉，Jimmy从来没有透露出对他的丝毫惧意——恰恰相反，这个孩子胆大包天到敢哈哈大笑着踩着他生锈的膝盖揪他的头发。

“Bones，求求你，你一定能救他。”蓝色的眼睛源源不断地滚出泪水，McCoy觉得自己的坚硬的心脏都被泡软了。他从Jimmy的手中小心翼翼地托过失去了体温的躯体，霎时被怒火冲得脑袋发晕。

骨瘦如柴的黑猫身上皮肉翻绽，四肢失去了猫爪，眼窝空洞，耳朵被折起用木楔固定。他听到凄厉的声音在耳旁回荡着，惨烈得像是地狱使者出场的伴奏。

Jimmy一定也听到了，他紧贴着医生发抖的身体战栗着，咬着自己的小拳头用医生泛黄的衣袍阻拦泪水的流淌。

“他已经……你的Pointy不会再痛苦了，Jimmy。我很抱歉。”

-

Jim Kirk在爱荷华是一个出了名的疯小子，酒吧女招待Uhura喜欢向客人绘声绘色地描述他“狼一样恶狠狠的眼睛”，而胳膊上肌肉鼓起的保安在Jim自五十米远处高呼他“Cupcake”时只能强撑着嘴角点头答应。自从用酒瓶在小巷子里高呼“Pointy”砸了三个体型是他两倍的孩子，镇里极少有人敢招惹他。（他自称）十二岁以后便时常跑到小镇另一头的船厂绕着新造的大船转悠，摸着冰冷的铁皮低声念叨着什么，此时镇上暴脾气的兽医McCoy先生就负责跟在他身后催促他回诊疗所吃饭。

后来名为企业号的大船下水，在大海深处和娜拉达相撞，据说冲天的火光是金色的，比太阳耀眼。

-

“Bones，我一百一十八岁了。”

“你爱几岁就几岁。”

“Pike在招水手，我替咱们俩报名了，期待吗？不用谢。”

“操你家方圆五百里祖宗十八代，老子晕船！”

“我终于要离开这里了，Bones。”

“是的，是的，终于。”

 

 


End file.
